Thingos Conversation
by Idler
Summary: AU, OOC, gaje, Oneshot. Ini tentang pembicaraan si serba hitam dan si pirang, ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang memainkan salah satu game paling keren yang pernah ada!-setidaknya begitu kata si author haha. Reviews are very welcome!


**Disclaimer**: Naruto dan The Sims bukan punya saya.

**Warning:** AU sekali, mungkin OOC, gaje, dan agak sedikit melenceng HAHAHA *dilempar sendal*

Ia sedang ingin bergabung bersama Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk bermain catur di halaman depan kos mereka ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan komputer (_oh Sasuke rupanya_, pikirnya)—ia tertarik—lalu setelah ia cerna apa yang ada di monitor, ia bertanya "Lo pake _cheat_ ya? Rumah lo gede banget. _Funds_ lo udah berapa tuh?" sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah kiri bawah monitor, "Tuh kan funds lo udah dua ratus ribuan hmm"

"Emang kenapa kalo gue pake cheat?" protes seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan sedikit emo itu. Ia sedang main The Sims 3, dan ia benci diganggu.

"Lo jelas aja curang,"

"Hei," si serba hitam itu berbalik dan menatap si pirang dengan tatapan datar lalu, "Ini load sims gue ya, bukan load sims punya lo" dan dia berbalik lagi.

"Ya udah sih"

"Nah kalo gitu lo mending pergi. Gue nggak suka diliatin kalo gue lagi main The Sims" _klik klik_

"Hmh" si pirang mendengus, dan dia bersikeras tetap duduk di tempatnya. Niat untuk bergabung dengan Shikamaru menguap begitu saja.

"Pergi sana, main PS ato Xbox aja deh. Ada The Sims-nya juga kan?" _klik_

"Nggak seru"

"Alesan" _klik klik…. klik_

Sesaat hanya terdengar suara mouse diklik. Lalu, "Gue suka sama rumah lo. Ih rumah lo bagus banget sumpah" si pirang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heh, emang lo yang rumahnya kea gubuk" _klik_

"Enak aja lo"

Lalu tiba-tiba, di monitor sedang terjadi adegan "Make a baby". Memang tidak terlalu jelas (tidak seperti yang ada di The Sims 2—yang diperlihatkan secara **sangat jelas**), namun kau bisa mengatakan bahwa **itu** adalah adegan untuk _**itu**_.

"Sumpah lo bokep banget"

"Udah biasa sih menurut gue" _klik klik_

"IH IH IH lo sumpah bokep abis" si pirang sok jijik.

"Emang lo blom pernah ngebuat sims lo ngelakuin?" _klik_

"Blomlaaaah"

"HEH kenapa? Gue sangka lo sering ngebuat sims lo _make a baby_ kea gini" tanpa disangka-sangka si serba hitam ternyata bisa kaget juga.

"Soalnya gue nggak bisa-bisa ngebuat sims gue deket sama cewe—yah perkecualian sedikit"

"HAH lo sih nggak punya pengalaman" _klik….. klik klik….. klik_

Si pirang berpikir-pikir, _sebenarnya pengalaman yang dimaksud di sini itu pengalaman nyata ato pengalaman main The Sims?_

_Klik klik klik_

"Eh lo tau nggak,"

"Hm" _klik_

"Kalo di gua itu tuh—eh coba deh klik _map view_-nya—" si serba hitam mengeklik tombol map view, "—nah iya, iya—gue pernah ngeliat ada mata nggak jelas gitu dan matanya nyala-idup-nyala-idup—" kata si pirang sambil menunjuk gua yang ada di atas Town itu.

"Maksud lo nyala-mati-nyala-mati?" si serba hitam menahan tawa.

"Eh iya ya—nyala-mati-nyala-mati, dan gue ngerasa itu tuh hmm—" si pirang mengabaikan si serba hitam yang sedang menahan tawa dan mencoba berpikir agar nantinya ia tidak salah ngomong, "—alien ya?" si pirang bertanya dengan serius.

"Coba" kata si serba hitam sambil mengeklik tepat di mulut gua itu dan… benar kata si pirang, "Eh iya lo bener. Tau aja lo" si serba hitam sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang itu, "Tapi gue nggak yakin kalo itu alien"

"Ya iyalah, gue gitu" kata si pirang sambil mendengus (mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan si serba hitam), "Gue sering ke tempat yang kea _stonehenge_ itu buat nangkep kupu-kupu dan gue sering mampir ke gua itu"

"Kurang kerjaan banget lo"

"Eh di sana kupu-kupu-nya rata-rata _uncommon_ semua terus mahal," kata si pirang membela diri dengan nada yang (sangat) serius.

"Gue yakin sims lo nggak kerja. Dan yang paling gue yakinin juga sims lo itu pasti sering banget mancing—mungkin juga sims lo udah masternya mancing"

"….enak aja lo, sims gue kerja tauk ye. Tapi—hehe—iya sih, sims gue sering mancing, dan emang _master_. Terus kadang sims gue metikin buah di taman-taman ato di deket air terjun itu haha"

"Kerja apaan?" _klik_

"Jadi koki"

"Oh" _klik klik klik_

"Kalo lo emangnya apa?"

"Jadi ilmuwan" _klik_

"Oh"

"Udah sampe level berapa?" _klik klik_

"Baru sampe level 4 sih"

"Oh. Kalo gue udah sampe _Mad Scientist_" _klik_

"HEH"

"Emang lo tau Mad Scientist itu apa?" si serba hitam mencibir.

"….level tertinggi kan?"

"Hehe iya" _klik_

"Sims gue yang mati gara-gara kebakaran dulu karirnya udah sampe Mad Scientist—asal lo mau tau"

"……" _klik klik_ "Oh" _klik_ "Lho, bukannya sims lo cuma satu ya?" _klik klik_

"Seblom lo pindah ke kos ini, gue bikin satu keluarga. Dua orang. Satu cowo, satu cewe. Nah, gue udah mainin itu berhari-hari sampe tugas gue terkapar begitu aja—dan gue udah ngebuat si cewe suka sama si cowo. Nah waktu itu dia udah masuk ke departemen _science_ tapi blom sampe level tertinggi. Waktu dia udah sampe level tertinggi," kata si pirang, lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Gue sumpah seneng banget. TAPI BEGONYA GUE, waktu itu dia lagi masak dan gue—waktu mainin dia—dipanggil bentar sama si Shikamaru tentang tugas kelompok gue bareng dia, dan waktu gue kembali lagi ke komputer," si pirang menunduk sedikit "Si cewe meninggal. Kebakaran" **(1)**

"HAH? Bukannya ilmuwan itu butuh skill tinggi di bidang cooking ya?" **(2)** _klik klik_ "Terus si cowo-nya ke mana? Masa dia nggak ikut panik juga?"

"Cowo-nya lagi mancing di air terjun"

"Lo emang maniak petualangan deh haha" _klik klik… klik klik_ "Jadi keanya emang seharusnya lo cuma punya satu sims di keluarga lo" _klik_

"Sejak itu—entah kenapa—gue punya obsesi bikin sims gue master di cooking"

_Klik klik klik…. Klik_

Lalu tiba-tiba si pirang bertanya dengan nada sedikit skeptis, "_By the way_, lo tau sims gue cuma satu dari mana?"

_Klik…_ **gulp **(itu suara si serba hitam yang sedang menelan ludah)

"Lo ngebuka load sims gue ya?"

"……" klik klik "Hmmmm, emangnya kalo iya kenapa?"

"Oh, ya udah. Nggak apa-apa"

Si serba hitam tadinya berpikir ia akan dimarahi atau diapakan oleh si pirang, namun kenyataannya tidak; dan itu membuatnya lega.

"Dan asal lo tau aja ya—"

"Hm" klik klik

"Rumah kecil warna ijo atep seng itu ada hantunya"

"Yang mana? Yang ini?" si serba hitam mengeklik map view dan memindahkan pointer-nya ke rumah yang memiliki kriteria yang dibilang si pirang, "Bener gitu?"

"Bener. Sumpah. Si Lee sendiri yang ngomong ke gue" si pirang mengangguk.

"Lee rumahnya di situ?"

"Tadinya—soalnya paling murah sih. Waktu dia tau ada hantunya, dia langsung beli tanah yang baru terus bikin rumah haha"

Hening sebentar.

"Yang main The Sims di kos ini siapa aja selain lo sama Lee?" _klik_

"Nggak ada. Nggak ada yang tertarik sama ini selain gue sama dia—dan lo tentunya"

"Oh. Syukurlah" **(3)** _klik klik_ "Terus si Shikamaru? Kiba? Sama Neji?"

"Shikamaru orang yang techno-phobi—menurut gue, jadi dia selalu nggak suka sama yang kea gini—dia lebih suka ngisi buku sudoku ato nggak baca buku jadul. Kalo Kiba lebih suka main Call of Duty di Xbox—gue juga suka sih. Terus kalo Neji… keanya dia lebih menjurus ke internet—gue sering mergokin dia lagi buka twitter di Blackberry Onyx-nya"

_Klik klik klik… klik_ "Gue pikir Lee mainnya bukan Sims waktu gue ngeliat dia pertama kali. Gue pikir dia seringnya main _Dinner Dash_ ato nggak _Bounce_ gitu HAHA tampangnya—"

"SSSTT!! Gitu-gitu dia itu pemenang medali perak olimpiade TIK se-nasional **(4) **waktu dia SMA 3 tahun yang lalu"

"….oh" si serba hitam hampir tidak percaya.

"Eh jam 5 gantian gue yang main ya, lo udah lama banget main"

"Halah, lo aja baru nyamperin gue setengah jam yang lalu"

"Hmh" si pirang mendengus. "Gantiaaaaan!"

"Oke deh, oke" si serba hitam melihat jam dinding. _15 menit lagi_, pikirnya.

"Lagipula lo pasti punya tugas kan," kata si pirang sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menutup matanya "Lo mahasiswa jurusan apa sih? Sejak lo di sini gue nggak sempet nanyain lo"

"Seni Rupa" _klik klik_

"AH"

"Kenapa lo?" _klik_

"……………gue dulu tes masuk ke sana dan gue nggak diterima—gara-gara gambar gue nggak sebagus yang mereka mau. Jadi sekarang beginilah gue, gue masuk ke Planologi"

"Kasian lo" _klik klik klik_

"APA SIH LO"

"Lo mahasiswa tahun?" _klik_

"Tahun kedua" si pirang bete ternyata.

"Oh sama dong" _klik klik…. klik_

"UDAH TAU GUE"

"Kalo gitu yang lain?" _klik_

"Grrrrhh, semuanya mahasiswa tahun kedua kecuali Neji yang udah tahun ketiga"

"Oh. Eh orang Planologi kan pasti pinter bikin perencanaan kota. Waktu gue—ahem—diem-diem buka load sims lo gue juga ngerasa rumah lo bagus kok, walopun kecil" **(5)** si serba hitam berusaha menghibur.

"Kalo gitu terima kasih" si pirang merasa senang dipuji seperti itu—namun ia tidak ingin membuat si serba hitam tahu jadi ia membuat suaranya terdengar ketus, "Udah, sini sini gantian"

"Hmmm, iya iya sebentar. Blom 15 menit hei" si serba hitam menyimpan hasil permainannya dan menunggu sebentar, lalu meninggalkan kursinya. Si pirang langsung duduk di kursi itu, lalu mengeklik load sims-nya.

"Biarin wek" si pirang menjulurkan lidah.

Si serba hitam mengabaikan si pirang dan ia berlalu ke dapur kos, membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol Coca Cola 1 liter dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas kaca yang lumayan besar. Ia haus.

**(1)** Sasuke nempatin kosnya setelah satu tahun Naruto ada di kos itu. Kalo yang lain ada sebelum Naruto ada.

**(2)** Emang bener sih kea gitu; scientist butuh skill cooking yang tinggi—dan itu ngebuat si cewe tentunya nggak bisa meninggal karena kebakaran, tapi karena nggak ada sebab lain yang bisa mematikan si sims cewe ya akhirnya dibisa-bisain lah HAHAHAHA *digaplok*

**(3)** Di The Sims 3 game-nya cuma bisa nyimpen empat ato lima (saya lupa) game load. Jadi kalo mo main yang baru dan load-nya udah penuh terpaksa ngapus load yang lama.

**(4)** Se-nasional. HAHAHAHA (oke ini keanya saya hanya memberi keterangan yang hampa…)

**(5)** Kecil buat ukuran rumahnya Sasuke yang supa-dupa-ultra-sangat-guede-sekali-banget.

**Author Note**: Maaf kalo gaje banget. Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi wajar dong ya ya ya kalo banyak salah. Btw, saya ngambil latar waktu mereka umur 19 tahun dan latar tempat di Bandung (sangat AU -__-). Rata-rata mereka itu mahasiswa ITB (wajarin aja, wajarin aja, wajarin ajaaaa author maniak ITB soalnya haha). Ya sudahlah, terima kasih udah berani ngabisin waktu buat ngebaca fanfic ginian haha. Review!

**~idler **:]


End file.
